


The spy

by SummonerJen



Series: The spy [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Agent Alec, Agent Izzy, Agent Jace, Agent Simon, Blindfolds, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Guns, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, MI6 Agents, Protective Siblings, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, Secrets, Smut, Teacher Clary, Teacher Magnus, Teasing, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummonerJen/pseuds/SummonerJen
Summary: Alec is one of the best agents at MI6. He can't tell his boyfriend about his job as it could put him in danger. How long can he lie about the cuts and bruises he sometimes gets from his missions?A cute little short story where Alec is a secret agent who loves his boyfriend very much.





	The spy

_”Take the next door to the right"_ Izzy’s voice said through Alec’s earpiece. Alec looked around the room, none of the people in the room seemed to pay him any attention as he slipped through another door. He took out his gun from behind his suit jacket and quietly made his way down the hall. 

_“There are two guards behind the next door, you’ll need to take them out quietly as not to alert the others. This is the closest we’ve ever gotten to this gang Alec but please, don’t be reckless"_

“I’m never reckless" Alec said with confidence, making his sister groan. 

_“If you do anything stupid I’ll tell Magnus what really happened to the shirt he got you for your birthday"_

Alec stopped in his tracks, just outside of the door he was supposed to go through. 

“You wouldn’t dare" Alec whispered, Izzy didn’t answer as Alec slowly turned the door knob, until he forcefully slammed it open to knock one of the guards down. His gun was kicked out of his hands by the other guard, who reacted surprisingly quickly. Alec smiled wickedly before he twisted the guards arm. He used his other hand to stop the guard from screaming. The guard that had been knocked down reached for his gun, which Alec kicked from his hand before he slammed the guards heads together, making them loose consciousness. Alec picked up his gun and swiped his hands over his suit. 

_“You ok?”_ Izzy’s concerned voice said.

“This suit is way too expensive for this" Alec mumbled, making his way towards the end of the room. 

“Is everyone in position?” Alec whispered, holding his ear to the door. 

_“Jace and Simon are in position. SWAT is ready to come through the roof. Just say when"_

Alec gripped his gun tighter. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was one of the best agents in MI6 and they had been trying to catch the red devils gang for two years now. Today, they had gotten the location of their headquarters and were finally going to bust them. He opened his eyes and smiled, he felt the familiar thrill go through his body.

“Now"

As Alec kicked the door open, Jace and Simon came through two other doors at the other end of the big room. SWAT agents bust through the ceiling and windows, yelling for the group of people to get down. One of them tried to escape, hitting Alec in the face forcefully. Alec got a hold off the man’s foot and pulled, making the man fall face first to the ground. 

“Don’t fucking move of I’ll shoot you in the knee cap" Alec growled as blood streamed down his cheek. They gathered up all the people and threw them into police cars. Izzy ran and hugged them as soon as they were back at the station, kissing Simon deeply to both Alec’s and Jace’s protests. 

“I don’t need to see you two make out" Jace said.

“It makes me want to punch Simon" Alec added, giving Jace a high five. They always teased Simon and couldn’t help but feel protective of their younger sister. 

“Shut up. And what lie are you going to tell Magnus today about your cheek?” Izzy answered, eyebrows raised. Alec flipped her off, making his way to his desk to pick up his things before heading to his boyfriends house. He'd met Magnus a few months ago, and they’d fallen utterly in love with each other. As a rule, Alec wasn’t allowed to tell people outside of the MI6 what his job was as he did a lot of undercover work. That meant that he had been lying to Magnus ever since he'd met him, and he hated it but he knew that he needed to protect his boyfriend. Telling him about his work would put him in danger. He looked at himself in the mirror and frowned as he saw his cheek. Paramedics had cleaned the wound up and put a band aid on it but it still looked pretty bad. It was a bit swollen and his whole cheek was red. Magnus would basically panic if he saw Alec like this. He grabbed an ice package with him to try to get the swelling down on the way to Magnus apartment. He took a cab and ran to Magnus apartment building, stopping to buy some flowers for his boyfriend. He ran to the lift and knocked on the door. When Magnus opened, Alec held up the bouquet of flowers so that they covered his wounded cheek. Magnus squeaked with joy as he took the bouquet. 

“Thank you baby, I love them" he said with a smile, sniffing the flowers adorably. Alec couldn’t help but smile, looking at his boyfriend. He had just showered, his hair still wet. He was wearing his black rimmed glasses and had thrown on one of Alec’s t-shirts that were slightly too big for him and tight black boxers that had bananas on them. He was also wearing fluffy black socks. Alec couldn’t help but plant a kiss on Magnus lips, which made his boyfriend let out a sound of surprise. When he drew back, Magnus gasped, dropping the flowers to the floor as he cupped Alec’s face gently. 

“Alexander! What happened?” he asked, voice full of worry as he looked at Alec’s cheek.

“Hey" Alec said softly, slipping his hands under Magnus shirt, pulling him closer. 

“I’m fine" he whispered, kissing Magnus all over the face. Magnus breath hitched at first, before he shook his head and drew back with his brows drawn together. 

“Alexander Lightwood. Stop trying to distract me and tell me what happened!” Magnus said, stepping away from Alec and crossing his arms over his chest. Alec couldn’t help but think how cute his boyfriend was when he got mad.

“Why are you smiling! It’s not funny!” Magnus said as he snatched the flowers up from the floor and stomped into the kitchen. Alec followed with a smile on his face, leaning against the door frame as he watched Magnus put the flowers in a vase. When he was done, Alec started to walk towards him but Magnus backed away from him. 

“No. You will tell me what happened or so help me god...” Magnus said, his voice cracking slightly, making Alec move to put his arms around his boyfriend quickly. 

“I’m ok Magnus” Alec whispered, kissing Magnus on top of the head while he held him tightly. A single tear fell from Magnus eyes. 

“You always come home with bruises or...or cuts and...I’m just worried...and I love you and you can tell me anything...” Magnus said, drawing back so that he could look into Alec’s eyes.

“Are you involved in something illegal? Please, tell me the truth. I don’t care if you...If you’re...I don’t know! Just tell me! I can take it! I...” Magnus rambled before he was caught off by Alec laughing. Alec laughed so hard that he got tears in his eyes. 

“It’s NOT FUNNY ALEXANDER" Magnus yelled. 

“I’m...I’m Sorry baby...your just too cute" Alec said between laughs. Magnus huffed and was about to storm off again before Alec trapped him between the kitchen counter and his body. 

“I was training with Jace and he accidentally got a good hit in. I’m fine, ok?” Alec tried, towering over his boyfriend as he was a bit taller than Magnus. Magnus stubbornly tried to get away but Alec just lifted him up to sit on the counter, making Magnus yelp. 

“Forgive me?” Alec said with a pout. He slipped his hands up Magnus thighs until his fingers slipped under his boxers. Magnus breath was speeding up, though he still pretended to be mad. Alec chuckled, nosing his way up Magnus neck. 

“You know how crazy you drive me when you wear my clothes?” Alec whispered in Magnus ear, biting his lobe carefully, making Magnus gasp and grab a hold of Alec’s biceps. Alec manoeuvred Magnus legs around his waist.

“Put your arms around me" he whispered, kissing Magnus cheeks. Magnus crossed his arms over his chest, pursing his lips and raising his brows in a silent challenge. Alec laughed and threw Magnus over his shoulder, making Magnus screamed in protest.

“PUT ME DOWN ALEXANDER! YOU CAN'T JUST PICK ME UP" 

Alec laughed loudly, patting his boyfriends ass. 

“You’re just too cute when your angry and looking all soft in my shirt combine with your glasses” 

When Alec reached the bedroom, he threw Magnus up and catches him in his arms so that he was now carrying his boyfriend bridal style. 

“Why are you so strong!?” Magnus whined, gripping at Alec’s hair tightly. Alec gently put Magnus down on the bed before he crawled on top of him. Magnus growled loudly and flipped them over. With his training, Alec would be able to stop his boyfriend with ease, but he chose not to because he loved the sight of Magnus on top of him. Magnus pinned Alec’s hands over his head.

“God. If you weren’t so pretty I’d throw you out" Magnus said, scanning his boyfriends face. 

“I knew you were only with me for my looks" Alec said, his voice deeper than usual from arousal. Magnus smiled wickedly before he kissed Alec deeply. Alec automatically took the lead, slipping his tongue inside Magnus mouth, making him moan. His grip on Alec’s wrists weakened. Alec sat up with Magnus still in his lap, making their crotches rub together which made Magnus gasp. Alec then slipped out of his suit jacket before he removed Magnus glasses and put them on the bedside table. Magnus smiled lovingly, stroking Alec’s cheek gently. 

“I just worry about you, you know that right?” 

Alec tightened his grip around Magnus waist. 

“I know. But I’m pretty tough baby and I’ll be careful I promise" Alec said with a smile. Magnus nodded and kissed him again before he started to loosen Alec’s tie and unbutton his shirt. Alec chuckled at his boyfriends eagerness. 

“I thought you were mad at me?” he teased. 

“Well, you shouldn’t have manhandled me before because it made me crazy horny!” 

Alec smirked before he flipped them back over so that Magnus was underneath him again.

“I’ll show you just how much I can manhandle you" Alec whispered, making Magnus moan loudly. Alec took of Magnus shirt and threw it across the room. He then took out a blindfold putting it over his boyfriends eyes. Magnus was about to protest until he felt his hands being tied up to the headboard. He squirmed under Alec who chuckled. 

“I’m going to make you feel so good baby" 

Magnus breathing was erratic as Alec kissed every bit of skin he saw, starting from Magnus face and working his way down. Alec had always loved how responsive Magnus was in bed, squirming, whimpering and moaning in pleasure as Alec knew all of Magnus weak spots. He had sensitive nipples which Alec gladly took advantage of. Magnus was gasping and arching off the bed in no time.

“Ale...baby...Stop...oh...YES" Magnus rambled between breaths, making Alec laugh. 

“You need to make up your mind Magnus. Stop? Or YES" Alec said, imitating Magnus voice. Magnus tried to kick Alec who just laughed at his boyfriend. 

“Stop teasing" 

Alec slowly removed Magnus boxers, reviling just how turned on his boyfriend was. Alec wasted no time before he started sucking his boyfriend off. Magnus screamed in surprise at the same time as he moaned loudly. Alec held his hips down, making Magnus grip tightly around the ropes that held his arms up. Alec slipped a lubed finger inside of Magnus to prepare him, making his boyfriend sob in pleasure. 

“Alexander...please" Magnus pleaded. Alec could never resist it when his boyfriend begged, so he took out his fingers and moved up to take off his pants. He then removed the blindfold and untied Magnus hands. He lifted him back onto his lap. Magnus fumbled to get the lube before he coated Alec’s dick with it.

“Eager?” Alec teased but his smirk turned into a growl when Magnus sank down on his lap. When he was fully seated, Magnus cupped Alec’s face tenderly and looked him in the eyes. 

“I love you"

“I love you too baby" Alec whispered, kissing Magnus hard on the lips. Their kiss broke when Magnus started to move in Alec’s lap, they both moaned as they slowly made love, holding each other close. Magnus bit Alec’s shoulder as Alec hit his sweet spot with every trust. 

“Alec" Magnus whimpered and Alec knew what his lover meant, they both needed more. Alec laid Magnus down on his back, throwing a pillow under his hips and started trusting more forcefully. Magnus toes curled in the sheets and he was letting out the most beautiful sounds Alec had ever heard. 

“God you’re beautiful” Alec panted, resting their for heads together. Magnus answered by scratching his back in pleasure. 

“I’m so close baby" Alec whispered against Magnus lips. 

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Alexander. So close"

Alec took a hold of Magnus dick, pumping it in sync with his thrusts. They both came soon after and where now lying on their backs beside each other, catching their breaths. 

“Now I need to take another shower" Magnus mumbled. Alec wasted no time as he scooped up Magnus into his arms and carried him to the bathroom. 

****

“So...what did Magnus say about your cheek?” Jace asked Alec when they entered the office the next day.

“He was pissed off. I hate lying to him Jace” Alec said, rubbing his face in frustration. 

“I know how you feel...”

“I take it that Clary wasn't too happy about your bruises either?” 

“No. She started crying...” Jace said sadly. Alec clapped his brother on the back in comfort. Jace had met Clary at the same time as Alec had met Magnus. Clary and Magnus worked together so they’d been out celebrating Clary’s birthday at the same bar as Alec and Jace had been. 

“You guys worked it out though, right?” 

“Yeah...she's just worried, you know?”

“That’s what Magnus said too" 

“You guys made up?” 

Alec looked down at his hands with a blush, making his brother lough loudly. 

“Say no more" Jace said with a wink, sitting down at his desk. The day started out quietly as they were filling out all the necessary paper work from last night’s bust. They both looked up when Izzy came running towards them. Her expression made Alec stand up immediately. 

“Izzy?” 

“They just interrogated one of the red devils. Sebastian has been working for the red devils all along as their inside man! That’s how they’ve been one step ahead of us this whole time! It’s bad...” Izzy looked frantically from Alec to Jace.

“What is it Izzy?” Jace asked impatiently.

“Sebastian got away and he left a letter saying that he wanted revenge on you two! Where are Magnus and Clary?” 

Alec’s heart sank. He didn’t even think twice before he grabbed his gun and ran out of the office, Jace following close behind. 

“Send help to their Woodland Elementary school Izzy!” Jace yelled over his shoulder. Alec couldn’t think straight. His heart was pounding. His ears were ringing. Ha flew down the stairs, not being able to wait for the elevator. Jace seemed just as panicked as he slid over the hood of the car and didn’t even wait for Alec to get his door shut before he slammed his foot on the gas pedal. They were too worked up to talk. Jace drove at full speed through the crowded streets. Alec thanked the gods that his brother was such a skilled driver. When they got to the school where Magnus and Clary worked, they saw that children were running outside, crying while teachers tried to calm them down. Alec could hear police sirens in the distance.

“MAGNUS!” he yelled over the crowd, not seeing his boyfriend anywhere. Jace was looking for Clary frantically and when their eyes met, they knew that their loved once were still inside. Suddenly Maia, another one of Magnus collages grabbed a hold of Alec’s arms.

“They’re on the top floor, in the chemistry lab!” she told him. Alec squeezed her shoulder in thanks before he gestured for his brother to follow him. They ran up the steps of the building and ran through the halls. All of the kids seemed to have gotten out, as the school was mostly empty. The agents took out their guns and slowed down when they neared the top floor. Alec heard that the police had arrived outside, and were directing the kids to move further away. 

“We don’t have time to wait for backup" Jace whispered, to which Alec nodded. They both sprung to action as they heard a gunshot. Alec’s heart stopped. Pictures of Magnus dead body flashed before his eyes before he ran at full speed towards the sound. 

“DROP THE GUN SEBASTIAN" Jace yelled as they entered the chemistry lab. Sebastian was holding Clary, gun pointing at her head. Magnus was sitting on the floor, clutching his left arm tightly which was bleeding heavily.

“Alexander" Magnus whimpered, tears streaming down his face. Sebastian pulled at Clary’s hair, making her scream in pain. 

“You two ruined my life! I was the best agent in MI6 but nobody could live up to the famous Lightwood siblings! But you all made the stupidest mistake you can make as an agent...You all fell in love” Sebastian snarled, his blue eyes looking at them with an insane look. His blonde hair was sticking to his forehead. 

“Love equals weakness! That’s basic training, how could you two be such fools?” he continued, laughing hysterically. Alec looked at Magnus who was looking right back at him. Alec frowned when Magnus kept glancing at something on the wall. Alec looked to his left and saw a switch that would turn on the emergency sprinklers, it could be just the distraction they needed. Alec tapped his left foot twice, hoping that Jace would understand what he meant. They had been working together since they were children, which meant that they’d come up with a secret coding system to talk to each other even in situations like this a long time ago. Jace rolled his shoulders. Alec quickly shot the thing on the wall, surprising Sebastian long enough for Jace to run into him. Clary slipped away before Jace forcefully threw himself at Sebastian. 

“Jace!” Clary yelled in panic. Sebastian's gun had flow out of his hand. He managed to punch Jace in the stomach, giving him the opportunity to get away. Alec felt rage boiling up inside him from seeing Magnus hurt. He took a hold of Sebastian arm and yanked it so hard that the bone cracked. Sebastian yelled in pain. Alec then swiped his legs under Sebastian so that he lost his footing, just as the police barged into the room. They took care of Sebastian as Alec ran to Magnus. 

“Baby? Look at me" Alec said, his voice wavering as he saw how pale Magnus looked. He took one look at Magnus bullet wound and could see that it could have been much worse. The bullet seemed to have gone straight through the edge of Magnus bicep, meaning that it probably hadn’t hit anything important, it was just bleeding like crazy. Alec took off his tie and carefully tied it around Magnus arm.

“This is going to hurt a little, ok baby?” Alec said softly. Magnus nodded, grabbing a hold of Alec’s waist with his other hand. He screamed in pain when Alec tightened the tie to help stop the bleeding. He then picked up his boyfriend and turned to his brother.

“Jace, you ok?” 

“Yeah, get Magnus to the hospital!” Jace answered, holding an arm around his ribs. 

“I’ll help him, just help Magnus!” Clary said, her voice shaking. Alec nodded and ran down the stairs as fast as he could. Magnus was sobbing quietly against his chest. 

“You’re going to be ok, baby. I promise" Alec whispered.

“I...better be...because you...have a lot...of explaining...to do" Magnus said between sobs, rubbing his nose against Alec’s neck. An ambulance was waiting outside and Alec ran straight to it.

“He's been shot in the arm. It looks like a flesh wound" Alec explained as he put Magnus down. The paramedics lifted him into the ambulance where Alec followed, holding onto Magnus hand tightly. 

 

****

Alec had been by Magnus hospital bed for over 24h now. The doctors had told him that Magnus would be just fine and that he was sleeping because of blood loss. Alec was still stressing out and couldn’t help but worry. He stroked Magnus healthy hand carefully, looking at his unusually pale face. He eventually fell asleep with his head resting on Magnus bed, his hands on top of Magnus. 

When he woke up, he felt someone running their hands through his hair. He didn’t open his eyes immediately, just humming in delight as he didn’t remember where he was. When he heard a familiar chuckle, his head snapped up. Magnus was looking at him with a warm smile and Alec couldn’t help but get up and kiss him carefully. 

“You’re awake" Alec whispered against Magnus lips. Magnus nodded, stroking Alec’s cheek. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Quite sore" Magnus rasped. Alec stood up, moving to the end of Magnus bed. 

“Magnus...this is all my fault" 

“No. Alexander...”

“Please, I need to tell you something. I’m not a lawyer. I don’t train boxing with Jace...I’m an agent at MI6 and I work a lot of undercover jobs. We have been trained for this job since we were teenagers. I never thought that I would...have a normal life because the job was my life...” Alec paused and looked at Magnus.

“But then I met you...and for the first time, I felt like I wanted something normal. I fell in love with you, and you messed up my whole life with your witty comments, your constant flirting and your bravery. I didn’t tell you, because I was trying to protect you. I knew that if you knew about my job, then you could become a target and I...I never wanted you to get hurt" Alec’s voice wavered. Alec looked up when he saw that Magnus was crying. 

“Cone here" he said, holding his good arm out. Alec moved so that he was lying down next to Magnus who kissed him deeply. 

“I understand why you didn’t tell me. But I love you. And I don’t care what it is you do, I want to be with you more than anything in this world" Magnus said, rubbing their noses together. 

“I love you so much Magnus"

They laid there, just holding each other close for a while before Magnus broke the silence. 

“So you’re an agent?” he asked thoughtfully. 

“Yes"

“Like James Bond?”

“No. Well...No. Maybe. Sort of"

“That’s kind of hot" Magnus whispered, making them both laugh.


End file.
